


Ding

by voksen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Magic, Bloodplay, Broccoli Test, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandokir comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrbanAmazon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanAmazon/gifts).



> They say you like all trolls - I hope that includes Gurubashi. Happy Yuletide!

Something strange curled in Jin'do's gut as he watched Mandokir come up the hill with long swinging strides that weren't quite his; seeing him walk at all was unusual, but then Ohgan was dead, had fallen with his master that night, and there weren't many raptors strong enough to carry the Bloodlord. Despite the strangeness of it, Jin'do smiled, wide and proud; it had been too long for his taste, but Mandokir had come home. The priests alone could call loud enough that Hakkar would answer them, but it would take all of his skill and Mandokir's sheer strength to raise and bind him... _if_ Mandokir could be talked into it.

That was the problem with true believers, Jin'do thought. More power than sense, sometimes; enough to get themselves killed, thinking they were invincible right up until the second someone proved them wrong.

When Mandokir topped the rise and came face to face with him, they stood and watched each other for a moment, assessing. It had been a long time; Zul'Gurub had changed almost as much as its masters; the hierarchy was different, now, and Jin'do knew Mandokir was keen enough to sense it. But - he had always been Jin'do's friend and more. "Welcome home, mon."

Mandokir grinned toothily. His face was the same, though his body was subtly wrong: narrow and handsome, long sharp tusks twin to Jin'do's own. Jin'do had never found his head after the humans had left Zul'Gurub in smoking ruins, though he'd looked - but if they'd taken it with them, it seemed Mandokir had retrieved it himself. 

"Thanks," he said. "I heard ya call me."

"Like ya were gonna stay dead otherwise," Jin'do laughed, moving aside from the stone gateway so Mandokir could join him, side by side as they crossed into the city. "I think I be knowin' ya a little better than that."

"Do ya now?" He was still smiling as they walked the bridges. Though Jin'do caught a few sideways glances as others made way for them, they were on the long hill to the raptor pens by the time Mandokir spoke again. "Ya been busy, Jin'do."

"Been a lot to do with ya slackin' off," Jin'do said. "I got some things cleared up, some others..." He shrugged. "But ya here now, and I got somethin' for ya."

What he had was Ohgan's bones, laid out clean and bare in the middle of the fighting pit. Mandokir, about to answer him, let out his breath with a rough hiss instead and swung over the tall fence with a single easy jump, covering the rest of the distance at a run.

Jin'do followed more slowly, letting him have his time; content to watch as Mandokir knelt beside his raptor and stroked him just as he would have if there had been flesh under his fingers instead of only bleached bone.

"Ohgan," he was murmuring, calling the raptor's name again and again as Jin'do stopped just inside, barely close enough to hear. "Don't ya worry now... ya master ain't gonna leave ya alone on the other side."

Jin'do crouched down, settling in to watch. It was bound to be interesting; Mandokir had always been powerful - Jin'do had seen him call back the dead before - but there was hardly anything _left_ of his pet.

Mandokir caressed the long line of the raptor's skull one more time, then sat back on his heels and looked about. They were alone in the pit; everyone with sense - all the Gurubashi who remained - had made themselves scarce when they'd seen where Jin'do was leading him. He gave Jin'do another of those dark sideways looks: _I know ya staged this for yaself to see what I can do,_ this one said, clear as speech. Jin'do shrugged; it was true.

Looking back down at the skeleton, Mandokir whistled softly; in the distance, a few - lesser - raptors screamed reply. "Ohgan," he called once more, then reached up and gashed his hand and wrist wide open on the point of his own tusk. Blood burst free in a wide arc as he jerked his head, splattering over the bones head to tail, harshly vivid against the stark white.

"Come back to me now," Mandokir whispered, his voice low and commanding, and despite himself Jin'do leaned forward. The power in the air was thick as the blood that still flowed down Mandokir's fingers from a wound deep enough that it knitted together only slowly; thick enough to leave Jin'do breathless and greedy.

Watching close as he was, he saw it first: a tiny movement where there should have been nothing, the very last vertebrae of the tail twitching hardly enough to be seen. And then, suddenly, it was more than that: the bones bucked all at once, shivering whispers against each other, and Mandokir whistled again, louder this time.

"Rise, Ohgan!" he said, and Ohgan did, clambering up to his feet with a chattering clatter, bone bound to bone by magic and Mandokir's blood. He threw his head back as if to scream, but, throatless and lungless, was silent.

Mandokir stood as well, sliding his hand over the bare ribs, gore dripping from them both. "Good boy." Ohgan shivered again, skull twisting around to bump Mandokir's shoulder and nuzzle upwards against his mohawk; Mandokir slapped his flank, then mounted, straddling the bony spine. With a click of his tongue, they were off, racing circuits around the pit.

They looked good, Jin'do thought, and that wasn't just his want talking. Ohgan moved as smoothly as he ever had, carrying Mandokir's weight easily; the bones suited Mandokir, the scent of death and blood...

At the far end of the pit, Mandokir dismounted and sent Ohgan off with another whistle, then crossed back. Jin'do privately doubted that the other raptors would be so happy to see him returned - in that form, anyway - but that was Mandokir's business, not his.

"Ya saved his bones for me," Mandokir said when he was close again. "Suppose I should be thankin' ya for that, but I think ya be wantin' somethin else instead."

Two layers to it, half joke, half serious, and Jin'do intended to take him up on both, but business first. "In the north," he said, tongue sliding easily over the blasphemy, "The trolls been takin' charge of their loa."

Mandokir tilted his head, didn't speak. That could be good or bad: willing to listen, or wanting to give Jin'do more rope to hang himself with.

He pressed on anyway. "If Hakkar serves _us_ ," - there it was, the point of no return, and he watched Mandokir closely as he continued - "if his power be _ours_ , then the Gurubashi be strong again. We rise up, we throw the humans, the orcs out of our land, and it be troll land again."

"And Jin'do leadin' it," Mandokir said, still betraying nothing. "Ya be thinkin' a lot of yaself, Hexxer."

"Not just me. I need ya here with me, mon - I didn't just call ya back to look at ya face."

Mandokir let his eyes slip nearly closed. "There somethin' wrong with my face?" he asked, as if Jin'do didn't know it had been dead bone and ivory a few days before.

"There be somethin' wrong with ya _head,_ " Jin'do muttered, ducking as Mandokir swung at him - but it had been a playful cuff, not meant to hurt, let alone kill, and he started to relax. When Mandokir reached out again - for Jin'do's hand, this time - he let him take it.

"New gloves," Mandokir observed, smearing blood from his closing wound up the length of the bound bones sheathing Jin'do's forearm.

Jin'do's breath caught again - did he know? Most trolls wouldn't - but most trolls weren't Mandokir, didn't have his complete command over blood and body. "Ya," he agreed, still watching the other intently, but no longer out of wariness.

Mandokir's long forefinger traced the inside of his wrist, following one long, thick bone in particular. "When I heard ya call, I went lookin' for my body," he said. "The Bloodscalps, they had my skull. The rest, I didn't see nowhere."

There was a pause where neither of them said a word, both of them looking down at at Mandokir scrawling lazy, aimless red patterns on the white canvas of his own bones covering Jin'do's arm.

"But ya kept Ohgan's bones here for me," he said finally, and looked up, catching Jin'do's gaze. "And ya kept more."

"I kept everything I found," Jin'do said, letting the glove slip off his other hand so that he could slide his own bare fingers through Mandokir's blood, over Mandokir's bones. "I told ya, mon. I need ya here with me."

"Ha, maybe ya do." He reached up again, brushing blood over Jin'do's cheek, his mouth, holding it there for a long second - Jin'do couldn't help himself, had to taste him, drink it down, hot, heady, sharp - and painted a long line along his tusk until it was as red as Mandokir's own.

The smell of it covered him, seemed to cover the whole world, like he could drown in it and come alive again like Ohgan had, craving more. And, this time, Jin'do reached for Mandokir, catching him and drawing him in tusk to tusk, the careful brush of blood on arm and hand turning into harsh smears over kilt and plate. "Stay," Jin'do said, dipping his head just slightly to gently score the side of Mandokir's neck with his tusks, not quite enough to cut. Teasing.

Mandokir growled, low in his throat, the sound shivering through them both. He leaned into it until the bare tip of Jin'do's tusk sliced in, drawing a small stream of blood that they smelled rather than saw. "My blood be Hakkar's," he said, but his hands were working at the ties of Jin'do's kilt, then at his own armor, and Jin'do knew then that he had won.

"And ya soul?" he asked, knowing the answer, needing to hear it anyway. He unclasped Mandokir's pauldrons, letting them fall to the ground so that he could touch the cut his tusks had made, dig his thumb deep into it to stop the healing and make him hiss just like _that_.

It had been years already; Mandokir didn't make him wait any longer. 

"Jin'do's."


End file.
